Never Been The Same
by waterrain
Summary: What no one knows not even America himself. He use to be able to see the fairy's and other such creatures, but events occurred in the meadow and England was not there to protect him. Side Note Colony America.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. America is just a Colony in this FanFic and has not even thought about a ****Revolutionary****. **

**Never Been The Same**

**What no one knows not even America himself. He use to be able to see the fairy's and other such creatures, but events occurred in the meadow and England was not there to protect him.**

**By Waterrain**

America sulked to himself and he puffed out his cheeks for England is once again leaving him all by himself. He was outside in the meadow and the moon was full. It was night time and America couldn't fall asleep.

"Why does he always have to leave me." America muttered quietly and decided to pick some flowers. He did not tell England that he could also see the fairy's and stuff because it is more fun just seeing England's face become tense at the words 'You are talking to nothing expect thin air'. America was picking the flowers and making some crowns along with a few bracelets.

'I don't see any of the pretty fairy's here right now. They must be hiding, but sometimes they come out and it is really fun. Of course they normally come out to play with me during the day time, but I can't wait and England is not here.' America thought to himself and he smiled brightly to himself. 'I can find them and I won't be all alone. It would be like a game.'

Little did America know that his life would change and he would not ever know about what he had lost or saw that day in the end.

"Heh, I'll find them and we could have some tea like last time." America commented happily to himself and he dropped his blue flower crown onto the ground. His smile grew and he giggled cheerfully for when he finds the fairy's there would be someone there with him.

'Fairy's are cool and I have not once seen them hurt England. Plus England really loves and cares about his magical creatures.' America mentally thought and he decided to thoroughly check the meadow to see if a few were simply hiding or if they were elsewhere.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. **

**Never Been The Same**

**By Waterrain**

America smiled brightly for he has found some fairy's and it seemed like they were doing a dance or something. He did not want to disturb them and waited for a few minutes, but then fell asleep and America slept under a cheery tree. In the end most of the Fairy's left and leaving only two behind who had noticed America for they were somber.

"Is that England's colony America?" A male fairy with pale blonde hair to his shoulder blades and violet eyes. His wings were black and purple.

"Yes, I believe that this child is indeed England's colony." A male fairy with short purple hair to the nape of his neck and red eyes. His wings were gold and purple.

"What an unexpected treat." The fairy with purple eyes commented and his smile was twisted as he flew closer to America.

"I wonder if England ever told this child do not play outside in the meadow at night?" The fairy with red eyes asked lightly and he flew a little closer to the sleeping America.

"More than likely no." The fairy with purple eyes stated calmly and he tilted his head towards America.

"Especially not during a full moon." The fairy with red eyes commented lightly and he glanced up at the moon while smiling darkly. "A time for fairy's such as ourselves to play and have fun."

"Maybe America did not listen, da." The fairy with purple eyes commented calmly and his tiny pale hand touched America's right cheek for a moment. "A rather foolish and silly child."

America was sound asleep and he did not notice the two fairies who smiled innocently as they tied him to the cherry tree.

"Together our spell will work to keep America's strength from coming out until the sun starts to rise up." The fairy with red eyes commented smoothly and he smirked darkly.

"It is marvelous for the fullness of the moon gives us more power. England is far away and he can't do anything to stop us." The fairy with purple eyes said innocently and he pulled a strand of blonde hair out of America's hair. "That should wake up, England's colony."

**Please Review and Thank You.**


End file.
